


Princess

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Horny Teenagers, Kind of cliche, Oral Sex, Prom Queen, but like good cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: "Why are you doing this? I've never even spoken to you.""Because you're crying on the floor in your pretty little prom dress. Come on, it's freezing." Sharon says simply, getting back in at the driver's seat.Alaska looks over at the gym door. If she stayed, she'd probably drink the spiked punch, go to a shitty house party and let some college guy fuck her to get over Brad. Sharon was offering her an adventure, something new and exciting. She gets in the car.OR: Alaska's prom date stands her up; Sharon, a notorious social misfit, shows her a good time





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is brought to you by Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds, specifically the song Hypocrates. I kind of fell in love with this concept and pumped this one out after a shit ton of coffee. I actually kind of really like it hgkjkjk BUT if you enjoy please leave a comment or a kudo! Thank u for reading!!! <3

Alaska stumbles out of the back door of the gymnasium as the first tear drips down her cheek. He'd really stood her up. She almost couldn't believe it as she leaned against the wall, looking up and blinking quickly to try and stop herself from crying. Fucking Brad. The night was still and cold, the only noise the muffled music from inside the gym. 

Her silk sash was still wrapped around Alaska's torso, the diamond tiara still perched on her platinum curls. Somehow winning prom queen hadn't lessened the heartbreak or embarrassment of standing around, waiting for her date while everyone danced around, casting her pitying glances every now and then. She looked like a mess, she knew that. She was thankful she was alone; she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Brad is an asshole, she repeats to herself, biting down on her lip as she slides down the wall.

Alaska's sat on the floor now, her arms wrapped around her knees with her head leaning on them. She doesn't notice the black truck slowly driving by her until it stops.  
"You alright, princess?"  
Alaska sits up, alarmed. She immediately dabs at her eyes, cheeks heating up. The headlights are on so bright, Alaska has to squint to see who it is. 

All she sees is a head of dark curls and the cigarette dangled between plump, wine coloured lips and Alaska knows exactly who it is.  
"I'm f-fine." Alaska sniffles, starting to stand up. The girl, Sharon, her name is, is notorious for being, well, weird. For as long as she'd been attending their school, Alaska had heard rumour after rumour of the dark haired girl- from her being a satanist, to a serial killer, to a lesbian.

"No, you're not." Sharon sighs, getting out of her car. Alaska folds her arms in the cold, confused. Her knees are shaking a little as she watches Sharon walk around the car and open the passenger seat door. 

Alaska can't help but admire her figure in the tight ripped jeans she has on, coupled with the black shirt advertising a metal band she's doesn't recognise. Mostly because its been cut in half to make a haphazard crop top. She's wearing a black leather jacket, decorated with anarchist patches that Alaska recognises from staring at in art class.  
"Come on. I have vodka and a full tank of gas." 

Alaska raises a sculpted eyebrow as Sharon gestures for her to get into the car.  
"Why are you doing this? I've never even spoken to you." She questions. It was true. Besides from being in the same art class, all Alaska knew about the other girl was what the rumours had told her. Sharon laughed, exhaling smoke upwards and asking her cigarette. Alaska shouldn't find it so hot. Her pale, toned stomach is exposed in the crop top and Alaska has to tear her eyes away. 

"Because you're crying on the floor in your pretty little prom dress. Come on, it's freezing." Sharon says simply, getting back in at the driver's seat. 

Alaska looks over at the gym door. If she stayed, she'd probably drink the spiked punch, go to a shitty house party and let some college guy fuck her to get over Brad. Sharon was offering her an adventure, something new and exciting. She gets in the car.  
"There we go. Finally." Sharon huffs with a grin as they pull away.

"You didn't go to prom?" Alaska asks, trying to divert her attention from the red patches on her crying face as they reverse out of the school parking lot. Sharon flicks her cigarette out the window before shrugging. She speeds up as they get to the main road, wind whistling through the open windows.  
"Not really my scene. You imagine me in a pink, lacy number like that?"  
Sharon nods her head towards Alaska's dress and she giggles, Sharon shaking her head.  
"Not a chance in hell."  
There's something about Sharon, Alaska finds. She feels like she's already loosening up after just a few moments of knowing her. 

"You could probably pull it off." Alaska jokes, flipping down the visor mirror to fix the mascara underneath her eyes.  
"No way," Sharon laughs. "Besides, I'd get upstaged by you. That's not my thing."  
Alaska tries not to hang onto the fact that Sharon's hinting that she's pretty.  
"Then what is your thing?" 

Sharon glances at her as she's driving, brows raised.  
"No, really! What's your thing? I'm in your car going 90 down the freeway, I feel like I deserve to know."  
Sharon laughs a little and tightens her hands on the steering wheel.  
"Horror movies. Amanda Lepore. Punk music," she looks at Alaska again, her eyes quickly scanning over her. "Pretty blondes."

Alaska really does blush this time. She'd be lying if she said she'd never found Sharon hot, smoking outside the school with her scuffed Dr Martens and fishnet tights. Sharon clears her throat.  
"But, uh, that's... unimportant. What about you? Why were you all mopey out there?" 

Alaska sighs and leans against the window, watching their small town slowly dwindle into spaced out buildings and trees.  
"Brad stood me up. I wasn't expecting much from him, but like," Alaska's voice breaks and she wants to throw herself out of the open window at how pathetic she sounds. "He just... didn't show up. You know?"  
Sharon's pale hand falls to her knee comfortingly.  
"Hey. He's a cunt. Me and you will have more fun than he's ever even heard of, tonight, okay?" 

Her voice is soft and legitimately calming as she speaks, a little raspy. Alaska wants to wrap herself in Sharon's voice.  
"Yeah. I know. Fuck it." Alaska smiles, sniffling a little and looking at Sharon, who grins back at her.  
"That's the spirit. Fuck it." Sharon tells her, speeding up a little. 

Alaska has never felt more alive. The further away they get from the town, the more she feels like her problems are so stupid and distant. She leans her hand out the window, the cold air tickling it as they speed down the highway.  
"Where exactly are you taking me?" Alaska asks.  
"You'll see." Sharon replies blandly. She can obviously sense Alaska's apprehension, because she's s reaching back and handing her a flask.  
"You'll like it, I promise. Have a drink." 

Alaska takes a swig; vodka and coke. Strong enough to sting the edges of her mouth but not enough to make her gag. Perfect. She sips it as they drive and can't help but notice the way Sharon keeps glancing at her. 

She finally slows down as they reach a small lake, Sharon turning and reversing the car until they're facing the opposite way. She leaves the radio on.  
"Come on then, prom queen." Sharon smirks, opening the door and jumping out. Alaska follows her as she opens the back of the truck, beckoning Alaska closer. There's a few folded up blankets in the back, along with a locked metal box.  
"I spend way too much time out here. Figured I might as well bring a supply kit." 

Alaska's silently impressed. It was almost like they were on a... no. She doesn't even let herself think about it. Alaska's standing on her toes, trying to get herself up into the back when she feels hands on her waist, lifting her up into the trailer. 

"Sharon!" She yelps. Sharon laughs and hoists herself up beside her. Alaska huffs as Sharon crawls right to the back, unfolding the soft blankets and settling them on the floor of the trailer.  
"This is so cliche." Alaska rolls her eyes. She's secretly never felt more satisfied in her entire life, but Sharon doesn't need to know that. 

"Is it? I didn't know picking up beauty queens on the side of the road was a regular occurrence for most people." Sharon teases her. She finally takes a seat, patting the spot beside her. Alaska crawls over and sits down, curling up comfortably. 

The lake is beautiful, all green vines wrapping around thin trees, the full moon reflecting on the rippling water.  
"This is really cool. How'd you find it?" Alaska asks, unable to stop watching the scenery. Sharon unlocks the metal box and hands her a cup, which she quickly fills with coke and vodka for her.  
"I don't know," Sharon admits, leaning back and tucking her arm under her head. "I was just driving around and it was here. I used to come here, like, every day. It's nice, I think."  
"It's really nice." Alaska agrees. 

She can feel Sharon looking at her and she turns her head, watching as Sharon quickly diverts her eyes, acting as though she hadn't been. It makes Alaska feel warm.  
"How come I never see you at school?" Alaska asks after a while.  
"Because you're busy with your white teeth clique," Sharon chuckles. "If you started going around with me, people would think you were a satanic lesbian serial killer. And we don't want that, do we, princess?" 

Alaska can't help the blush that rises on her cheeks every time Sharon calls her a nickname. But something's still nagging at the back of her mind.  
"So... you're not..." Alaska trails off, looking to Sharon for her to continue. The dark haired girl finishes her drink, raising her eyebrows.  
"A serial killer? Well, I mean we are in the middle of the woods. If I was a serial killer, I think you'd know by now-"  
"No, not a serial killer." Alaska laughs. She takes a long swig, feeling the alcohol increase her confidence level already.  
"No? I mean, I like death metal. I think that kind of warrants me as being into satanism if you're a middle class white boy." 

Alaska looks at her, the teasing smile on Sharon's face having an embarrassing effect on her.  
"You know that's not what I'm asking." She says softly, leaning her head on the back of the truck. Alaska curls her hand around the cup and holds it in front of her face to cover her face shyly. Sharon smiles even wider.  
"You're asking if I'm into girls?" 

Alaska nods hesitantly. Sharon stretches her arms, letting out a little groan of satisfaction.  
"I don't know. I'm into you. Isn't that all that matters?" 

Alaska inhales deeply, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile.  
"You're into me?" She asks quietly. Sharon leans in closer, blinking slowly, affectionately.  
"Have been a while, yeah. I saw you outside the gym and I think something told me it was my chance."  
It almost seems like Sharon's blushing now, not really meeting her eyes. Alaska can't stop herself from leaning closer, from closing her eyes. It's Sharon that makes the first move. 

She puts her hand on the back of Alaska's neck, pulling her closer until their noses are touching.  
"You're sure?" Sharon whispers. Alaska can't help but smile at how tender Sharon is, hidden under her tough exterior.  
"I'm sure." She replies. Sharon's fingers are playing with the baby hairs at the nape of her neck. She feels the cold nipping at her exposed skin and leans into Sharon's warmth just as she presses their lips together.

Sharon is soft and beautiful and she tastes of cigarette smoke, which Alaska has never found particularly endearing, but right now is obsessed with. Sharon's hand combs through her hair, palm flat on her scalp as she kisses her. Her tongue flicks gently between Alaska's lips and she opens them slightly, letting Sharon lick at the inside of her mouth. 

Alaska feels the confidence flicker inside her and finds herself gripping onto Sharon's shoulders, throwing her leg over Sharon's and sitting on her lap. Sharon's hands are strong running down her spine as she grinds softly, the music on the radio slow, with a deep bass line.

"You're so beautiful." Sharon hums against her lips, her other hand coming up to fix the crown balanced on top of her head. Alaska giggles and holds it there as she connects their lips again. 

Sharon's hands slip underneath Alaska's pink dress to squeeze her ass. Alaska is more than prepared, having spent the afternoon shaving and picking out underwear in case Brad wanted to get to second base. She was wearing her white, lace panties with a matching bra and she knew she looked good. 

Sharon's hands were smooth and her fingertips slightly calloused as she felt her up. Alaska moaned into her mouth softly, the sensation better than anything she'd ever experienced.  
"Oh, my god. Sharon. Touch me." Alaska begged quietly, her hands cupping Sharon's cheeks. Sharon looked up at her through her thick lashes, smiling lazily.  
"Yeah? Want me to make you feel good, princess?" 

Alaska whimpers, nodding quickly and kissing Sharon sloppily on the corner of her mouth. Alaska let out a sigh of pleasure when Sharon's fingers push her panties to the side to rub her. She only realised how wet she was when Sharon grinned proudly at her. 

She tapped at her clit, making Alaska shiver and wrap her arms around her to steady herself. Sharon obviously had experience.  
"I-I'm so... oh, Sharon. Fuck, I'm so wet." She mumbled. Sharon pushed a finger inside her and Alaska's mouth dropped open. 

"Feel nice?" Sharon asked her softly. Alaska nodded blindly, head tilted back, eyes closed. "Here, lie down on the blankets." 

Alaska shuffled off of Sharon's lap and lay down, looking up at her. God, she was so gorgeous in the moonlight. Her nerves melted away, the situation taking control.  
Alaska opened her legs as Sharon settled between them.  
Alaska barely had time to prepare herself for Sharon's warm, wet tongue flattening against her.  
"Oh, god. Sharon." Alaska whimpered, curling her fingers in Sharon's hair.

Sharon continued to lick her, switching from long, drawn out drags of her tongue to kissing up her inner thigh. She would leave hickeys there and the thought made Alaska feel good. She found herself getting closer, staring up at the stars as her breath became quicker.  
"I'm gonna... Sharon-" she said quietly, but it came too late. Her legs were shaking as she raised her hips off of the floor, moaning softly and squeezing her eyes closed. 

Sharon carefully pulled Alaska's panties back up and lay down beside her.  
"How was that?" She asked, that teasing smile on her face again. Alaska said nothing, only smiling back and curling into Sharon's side. 

\------------------------------------------------

Alaska woke up to soft sunlight. It couldn't be any later than 5; the birds had only just begun to sing. Alaska pulled the blanket up around her as she sat up, confused before realising where she was. It was slightly cold, but Alaska couldn't feel it. She looked down and noticed she had Sharon's leather jacket draped around her shoulders. Sharon. 

Alaska looked over to her and smiled. Alaska's tiara was sat on top of her head, her lipstick slightly smudged at the corner of her mouth. She was curled up happily, arms still outstretched from when Alaska was wrapped up in them.

"Hey," Alaska whispered, bending down and kissing Sharon's cheek. She stirred slowly, blinking in the morning light. "Good morning."  
Sharon smiled at her, stretching as she woke up.  
"Morning." She said groggily. Her morning voice was soft and raspy. 

They both sat up, leaning against the back of the truck and watching the ducks glide across the lake.  
"Do you have to be home any time soon?" Sharon asked her, pulling a blanket further onto her lap. Alaska shook her head, leaning her head on Sharon's shoulder.  
"No? Wanna go get coffee? I know a cute place by my house." 

Alaska smiled widely. For some reason, she'd been thinking that Sharon would just want to drop her home and forget about it.  
"Yeah. Sounds perfect." 

They sat there for a while longer, Alaska letting Sharon intertwine their fingers as they watched the sun rise. When they were both ready, they hopped out of the back of the truck and got in the front, turning the heat on. The tiara was still proudly sat on Sharon's head and she'd either not noticed yet or resolved to keep it on. Alaska didn't say anything.

They drove in silence as Sharon's hand slowly creeped towards hers and locked their fingers together. Her thumb rubbed Alaska's slowly. Their small town became visible again and Sharon squeezed her hand.  
"Promise you won't forget about me when we get back?" 

She was joking, but there was a certain fragility to her words. Alaska raised their clasped hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Sharon's.  
"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was necessary after I imagined Alaska in a pink prom dress with Sharon's leather jacket on and Sharon with ripped jeans and a metal tee wearing a tiara :')


End file.
